Erick (Ultra)
'Erick '''is a Pokémon trainer and the main protagonist of Pokémon Ultra. Personality Erick has a very shrewd and tactical mind, his personality serving as an opposite to Hop‘s, who prefers to make decisions impulsively and in the moment, instead of thinking it over. This, as well as his higher-than-normal intelligence, tanslates to him often employing clever strategies in Pokémon battles involving factors such as the environment, the abilities of the Pokémon involved, and even what he knows about the opponent. However, he is shown to react negatively with certain things due to events in his past. This shows another side of him, where he either acts very emotional and shuts off all attempts to help him from anyone, or becomes cold and emotionless. He is shown to be quite calm, cool, and collected, though that facet of him can often be changed when he is fired up in the heat of battle. He also cares about his friends and Pokémon deeply enough to say that he would risk his life for them, and is often quite kind to strangers, a major instance being when he offered to travel with Marnie, despite the fact that he barely knew her, and that she was associated with Team Yell, an organization that had caused him trouble on multiple occasions. Appearance Erick is a tall, skinny, fair-skinned boy. He has medium length, messy blonde hair, and green eyes. He has a black shirt underneath a blue jacket with a silver zipper. He wears grey pants, as well as a pair of black shoes with white soles, and a red beanie cap with a black line and a black Poké Ball symbol on it. He also carries a dark blue messenger bag that serves as his item storage, and he has his Gym Badges pinned to the inside of his coat. During official Gym Challenge events, he wears a standard white jersey and white shorts with blue stripes, both of which carry his jersey number, 42. Biography Background From what he has told others so far, it is known that Erick comes from the Alola region, where his mother is the president of a large corporation, and his father is a Pokémon trainer who left some time before he was born. He also knows Hop and Leon from some point in the past. Galar Arc Beginnings Erick’s first appearance is disembarking from the plane that got him to Galar, meeting up with Hop and Leon. After the three get lost on their way to Postwick, almost running into a herd of wild Wooloo, Erick defeats the Tauros that was antagonizing the herd, calming the Wooloo down. After reaching Hop’s house in Postwick, he is challenged to a battle by Hop, which he wins despite his type and numbers disadvantages. The next day, he and Hop set out to Wedgehurst to obtain Pokédexes from Professor Magnolia at her lab. After they arrive at her lab and defeat the Rotom wreaking havoc, Erick and Hop are scolded by the professor by causing damages to her lab during the battle. After the professor leaves, the two meet Sonia, who apologizes for her grandmother’s actions and upgrades their Rotom Phones with the Pokédex function. After arriving at the professor’s house on Route 2 (after Hop’s slight detour to catch a wild Zigzagoon), the two are shocked when the professor apologizes for testing them like that, and even more shocked when Leon arrives with Sonia, asking them to have a battle to see if they deserve a Gym Challenge endorsement. During the battle, Erick wins after sending out his second Pokémon, a Dratini. After both receiving their endorsements, Erick and Hop rush to Wedgehurst Station to catch a train to Motostoke, where the Gym Challenge opening ceremony is set to take place. During the train ride, after the train is interrupted, Erick and Hop investigate the mysterious rock that fell and blocked the tracks, discovering it contains Wishing Stars. After Professor Magnolia takes the Wishing Stars to make Dynamax Bands for the two out of them, the train reaches Motostoke. While in Motostoke, Erick battles two Team Yell grunts who want him to give up on the Gym Challenge, meeting Marnie for a split second in the process, and heads to the inn to prepare for the ceremony the next day. The Gym Challenger Exhibition Tournament During the opening ceremony in Motostoke Stadium, Erick is one of the four trainers chosen to take part in the Gym Challenger Exhibition Tournament, along with Bede, Hop, and Marnie, him being paired up against Marnie in the first round. However, during Hop’s first round match against Bede, he is attacked by Lou Karr in the hallway, winning despite his opponent‘s use of various “Secret Gear” items. After rushing to the pitch for his first round match against Marnie, he defeats her three Pokémon, advancing to the second round, where he is matched up against Bede, who beat Hop in the first round. The battle narrowly ends in a tie after Juniper and Bede’s Hatenna knock each other out, and Erick is declared one of the two co-champions of the tournament. He decides to challenge the gym in Hulbury as his first gym, and says goodbye to Hop, who is planning to challenge the Turffield gym as his first, the two rivals promising to meet again in Motostoke for a rematch after they both earn two gym badges. The Gym Challenge: Minor League While traveling through Galar Mine No. 2, training his team against the Water-type Pokémon found in the mine for his upcoming battle against Nessa, Erick runs into Marnie, who is doing likewise. After a quick one-on-one battle between Juniper and Marnie‘s Morpeko, during which Juniper evolves into Dartrix, Erick and Marnie decide to travel together to Hulbury. Later that day, after encountering two Macro Cosmos workers who kill a wild Corsola, Erick and Marnie decide to stop for the day after burying the Corsola. The next day, the spirit of the dead Corsola appears to Erick, and he decides to add the Corsola to his team, nicknaming it Corsy. After arriving at Hulbury after a short encounter with Lou Karr near the exit of the mine, Erick heads to the gym to battle Nessa. After defeating her and obtaining the Water Badge, he and Marnie set out down Route 5 to Turffield, to obtain the Grass Badge. While on Route 5, after almost encountering Hop, Erick and Marnie make it to Turffield. There, they discover that the Wooloo normally used in the gym’s gym mission are missing. After finding all the Wooloo, including defeating a Team Yell grunt that had one, Erick battles Milo, defeating him and earning the Grass Badge. On the way back to Motostoke, Erick and Marnie again encounter Lou Karr, who accidentally reveals he is Agent Looker of the International Police. After questioning Looker, the two make their leave, continuing down the path to Motostoke. In Motostoke, Erick and Marnie encounter Hop, along with Leon and Mustard, who accompanied Hop. After a rematch in front of Motostoke Stadium, the three Gym Challengers prepare for their gym battles. After Erick defeats Kabu by adapting one of Hop’s strategies, and the three obtain their Fire Badges, and say goodbye to Leon and Mustard as they set out through the Wild Area to Hammerlocke, the next destination on their journey. Pokémon On hand In Use Trivia * Erick is a sort of in-world representation of his creator, Fullmetal, serving as an amalgamation of his various Pokémon player characters over the years. * As of the end of The Gym Challenge: Minor League, Erick’s win-loss ratio is 13-0. Category:Pokémon Ultra